BLEACH 1:Interrogationpart 1
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: O/C included. Chisaki Anju Sayoko is going through her very last day of high school, dealing with a freshman sister and a unplanned breakup when a mysterious man Renji shows up and takes her someplace else... PLEASE READ FOR IT'S ENJOYABLE!
1. Chapter 1

*a girl with long cool straight yet flowy white hair and China bangs, amber-toned eyes and an in-between mix of pale and tan complexion walks through her room* Damn, where is it? Ah, here! *gets dressed, then stands in front of the mirror, looking at her grey slightly baggy off-the-shoulder sweatshirt with white Japanese characters on it, her black pearl necklace and her faded blue denim jean-shorts (her daily outfit/favorite)* Now, should I leave my hair down?... *flips her hair so it's in front of her shoulders* Yes *smiles broadly at her reflection, then turns around and leaves her room*

(Downstairs)

Woman: Chisaki! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!

Younger girl: Yeah, Chisaki, hurry up!

Chisaki (main girl): Shut up, you annoying little freshman! *shoves her in the head*

Girl: *starts crying* WAHH! Mom, Chisa hurt me!

Chisaki: *clenches fists* Oh, grow up. You're a high schooler now. Start acting like it.

Woman: Seriously *places hands on hips* What am I going to do with you?

Chisaki: *shrugs* Do I care? *shakes head* Not really.

Woman: It's your last day of high school before you graduate off to college. I better see a 5.0 GPA on that transcript after school, young lady!

Chisaki: Yeah, yeah! *grabs backpack and swings it over her bare shoulder* Bye, Hisayo! Hisayo (the mother): *sighs* Why can't she ever call her own mom by her first name? *looks over at her second-born* Mariko, you'd better get going as well.

Mariko: *giggles and runs out the door*

Hisayo: Wait! Mari, you forgot your lunch! *holds it out to her*

Mariko: *already has her headphones on & is running down the street, rounding the corner & disappearing off to school*

Hisayo: *sighs & tosses it back onto the couch, plopping down on the other side* What am I going to do with them?...

(In cafeteria lunchtime)

Mariko: *screaming the top of her lungs*

*her friends all turn their music up to drown her out, but it doesn't help because she's louder*

Mariko: WHERE'S. MY. POP TART?

Chisaki: Up your ass, you spoiled little bitch *glares at her*

Mariko: *gasps* Ooh, you're not supposed to use that kinda language, Chisa!

Chisaki: *makes a taunting face and mocks her* Shut the hell up. I'm an official adult now, Mari; nobody can tell me what to do!

*a really hot boy stops on the other end of the dining hall & grins*

Boy: AY, SAYOKO (her last name) GET OVER HERE!

Chisaki: HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES, GODDAMNIT! *keeps her eyes locked on her freshman sister* I'm warning you; my last day of high school is your first day. Don't. Embarrass. Me. Mariko: *crosses arms with a pouty lip*

Chisaki: 'Kay?

Mariko: Mehh! *sticks tongue out at her, pulling her eyelid down in a daunting manner and jumps off table, running over to the boy*

Chisaki: *blushes* MARI YOU STUPIDHEAD!

Mariko: *stops right before him*

Boy: Hm? *smiles* Hey, little cutie. What's your name?

Mariko: I'm Mariko Kinu Sayoko ^_^ you must be Mitzuru Kyong

Boy: Oh, so you're Chisa's little sister *grins* Yes, that's me

Mariko: So you're my sister's EX-boyfriend?

Mitzuru: Huh? Ex? What're you talking about? I'm still dating her!

Mariko: Well, apparently, she don't wanna date YOU no mo'. In fact *crosses arms* I overheard her talk about it last night.

Mitzuru: You did, huh? *looks up, standing straight up again & glaring over at Chisaki*

*a girl's walking over to her and they're chatting up a storm*

Mitzuru: *growls* It must've been Synn (it's pronounced as "Sen"). She hates me, after all, for dating her best friend. Jeez, she's such a hypocrite!

Synn: *laughing at something Chisaki said, then smiles deviously over at him*Mitzuru: You! *storms over to them*

Mariko: *zips off*

Chisaki: I'm SO murdering her for this!

Mitzuru: *stands right up to her friend* You convinced Chisaki that she shouldn't date me anymore, didn't you?

Synn: *smirks & rolls eyes*

Chisaki: Actually, Mitzu; I was gonna break up with you because that was my decision, not her's.

Mitzuru: Huh? *looks defeated* B-but Chi-

Chisaki: You're just... *makes a face* Too boring for me.

Mitzuru: Boring? Bu-ut I pay for our dates, take you everywhere.. I-I do everything for you! Your laundry, your homework, labs...

Chisaki: What I mean *clears throat* Is that you're too nice *shakes head*

Mitzuru: *eyes widen* Too... Nice? *says the word like it's a disease*

Chisaki: *nods* You're boring and nice; I need a guy who's like me.

Mitzuru: Like... You?

Chisaki: Yeah. And you just don't have any of my traits, even after dating me for all four years of high school. I mean *laughs a little* I don't know why you asked me out in the first place, because you KNEW you weren't my type and frankly... *shrugs and shakes head, her hair slightly waving about with her movements* Out of my league.

Synn: *chokes back a laugh because what she just said was so turned around*

Mitzuru: *tears fill the brim of his eyes as he runs off*

Chisaki: *regains her "slacker stature"* Whew! I thought I'd never get that over with! *smiles and straightens up again* C'mon, Synn, let's go to class.

Synn: *grins slyly & follows her, but feeling slightly bad for her ex*

(In class)

Teacher: And the answer to 2 over pie (I don't have the symbol on this keyboard :|) is *drones on* (he has that "boring teacher" structure going on)

Chisaki: *head down on her desk since she fell asleep*

*the class door bursts open*

Teacher: Umm, can I help you? *has a dull expression*

*a tall man with pure red hair pulled back into a ponytail with badass tattoos inked on his forehead and down his neck is standing at the door, dressed in a sorta 70's disco getup*

Boys: *raise their eyebrows*

Girls: *start whispering stuff like, "Who's he?" and "What's with that KC and the Sunshine Band style?"*

Synn: *giggles* He may dress dorky, but he's still kinda hot *looks over at her best friend* She's knocked out! -_- Chisa...

Chisaki: *snorts & jerks up in her chair* I was awake this WHOLE time, honest!

Man: Ms. Sayoko, please come with me.

Chisaki: Uhh... OK?

TO BE CONTINUED... review please!


	2. BLEACH 2:Interrogationpart 2

Chisaki: *walking down the halls behind the man* Where're we going?

Man: Just stay quiet and follow me; I'LL be asking the questions here.

Chisaki: Well, what if I don't wanna answer them?

Man: *stops, turns around & faces her* Just be a good girl and do as I say, then we won't have to do this the hard way.

Chisaki: *frowns & mumbles* Rapist...

Man: *pops a blood vessel* What was that?

Chisaki: You heard me *grins slyly* It's fun pissing guys off-especially redheads

(In the Soul Society)

Chisaki: What is this place?

Man: Have a seat.

Chisaki: Not until I find out where I am!

*a new man enters the room* My lieutenant said to sit down, so do as he says.

Chisaki: *glares a little & sits down immediately* Okay, what's with these two?

Man 1: This is my leader, Captain Kuchiki.

Captain Kuchiki: *looks down at the girl* Otherwise known as Byakuya.

Chisaki: ...

Byakuya: This is my lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

Renji: *nods but keeps a serious face*

Byakuya: We'll be asking you some questions here. If you answer them all correctly, you can stay. If not, you'll be asked to leave.

Chisaki: *crosses arms* And what if I DON'T answer? *leans back, crossing one leg over the other*

Renji: Then you deal with me *steps forward*

Chisaki: *raises an eyebrow* Scary *has a sarcastic tone*

Byakuya: *sits across from her* You can go now, Renji. I'll deal with her.

Chisaki: "Deal with her"? Deal with ME? I don't think you wanna do that, dude.

Byakuya: *gives her his "Shut the fuck up" look, which is no different than any of his other expressions*

Chisaki: *goes back to being silent*

Byakuya: What elements best describe you-Light, fire, ice, wind, earth or dark?

Chisaki: That's easy-

Renji: Just answer the question!

Chisaki & Byakuya: *look back at him with the exact same look*

Renji: *ducks behind the curtain again as if he said nothing*

Chisaki: Fire.

Byakuya: What animal best represents you?

Chisaki: Uhh, a cat, I guess.

Byakuya: Hobbies.

Chisaki: Party, drinking, dancing, singing, acting, daydreaming... Writing Haiku... No way in hell I'd admit that, though

Byakuya: * slightly frowns more* Describe yourself to me.

Chisaki: Cute, sly, straight-forward/blunt, young at heart, protective, sexy, fun-loving, sadistic *grins sadistically to prove her point*, sarcastic, rebellious, stubborn, headstrong, talkative-nonstop-competitive, a little vain and cocky.

Byakuya: Favorite flower... And give a reason as to why.

Chisaki: A rose because it reminds me of blood *sadistic grin* Cherry blossoms, actually

Byakuya: *shudders on the inside* What is your choice of weaponry?

Chisaki: My own bare fists and feet!

Byakuya: *raises an eyebrow ever so slightly but you can still tell*

Chisaki: Or kunai/daggers.

Byakuya: Pick a song.

Chisaki: Hurricane Venus by BoA! ^_^

Byakuya: Ethnicity.

Chisaki: Asian, Caucasian, French and Greek.

Byakuya: What does your name mean?

Chisaki: Well, Chisaki means 'a thousand blossoms' and Sayoko represents 'evening child'. My middle name is Anju, which stands for 'honor; shine'. Put it together and you get Chisaki Anju Sayoko-the honorable evening child of a thousand blossoms.

Byakuya: How old are you?

Chisaki: NEVER ask of a lady of her age! EVER!

Byakuya: ...

Chisaki: 18.

Byakuya: When were you born and where?

Chisaki: December 24, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan.

Byakuya: Blood type?

Chisaki: 0.

Byakuya: Do you know your aura?

Chisaki: Red with the occasional tint of Silver.

Byakuya: What're your parental guardians' and siblings' names, if any?

Chisaki: My mom's name is Hisayo Jin Sayoko and my little sister's name is Mariko Kinu Sayoko, who's only 14. Oh, and Hisayo's 45 *mumbles* Ancient whore.

Byakuya: I did not ask for their age-you call your mother by her first name?

Chisaki: *nods* Sure do!

Byakuya: You never told me anything about your father-

Chisaki: He's gone *lowers voice* I never got the chance to meet him.

Byakuya: Gone? As in...?

Chisaki: *gets quieter and lowers head* He's dead.

Byakuya: I see... And what do you think of me?

Chisaki: *blinks and looks back up at him* Huh? Of you?

Byakuya: It's a simple question... Isn't it?

Chisaki: Well, you appear serious, but you seem really nice*

Byakuya: *keeps a straight face but is laughing on the inside* Nice?

Chisaki: Yeah, I guess...

Byakuya: You guess.

Chisaki: Well, that's how I see you.

Byakuya: What if I were to trip you out of that very chair you're sitting in? Would you still consider me to be "nice"?

Chisaki: *puckers bottom lip into a little pout* He's mocking me! No, I'd actually consider you to be a dick. Byakuya: But just a moment ago you said I seem like a nice person. And a dick is a thing, not a person, so it wouldn't make much sense to call me such an object.

Chisaki: *blushes angrily & stands up, slamming hands down on the table*...

Byakuya: *has hands folded together in a patient, calm manner*

Chisaki: ... Fine. You wanna be like that? Then I'll leave *storms off*

Renji: *comes out from the back room* You're not going to stop her, Captain?

Byakuya: Of course. Let her roam around. I'd like to see how long she lasts.

Renji: Are you sure that's a good idea, Captain?

Byakuya: *stands up and walks to the opening deck and turns his head, watching the girl walking off more calmly than previous*...

Renji: Uhh, Captain?

Byakuya: ... She'd make an interesting Soul Reaper *smiles a little* Don't you think?

Renji:?

TO BE CONTINUED! Review/comment, please! Feel free to add some suggestions if you feel the need :) However, I will not be changing Chisaki's personality because it's official :P so there! ^_^


End file.
